Various articles have been devised which provide for a magnifying glass to be mounted to a stand or to a rod which can be attached to a hand. These articles are used to improve the user's visualization of small-sized working areas which are normally difficult to see and work with. For example, such devises are useful in threading needles, baiting a fishing hook, reading, knitting, etc. This problem is especially compounded for persons who are visually impaired.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,584,519 to Dritz discloses a magnifying lens supported by the hand of the operator. The invention incorporates an embracing loop attached to a rod. The rod extends perpendicular to an axis through each of the digital fingers (excluding the thumb). Connected angularly to the rod is a rigid rod extremity opposite the embracing loop. Attached to the rod extremity is a magnifying glass connected in a supporting rim and having a swivel connection. The rod can telescope toward and away from the hand, and rotate along the axis parallel to the plane through the digital fingers. The magnifying glass is not capable of being moved independently in each of the three dimensions. This article is designed for supporting a work magnifying lens by an operator. It is useful in stringing beads, working fine embroidery, or knitting. It is suggested that it could be useful for dental workers, doctors removing foreign objects from the eye, or closer examination of objects by jewelers, machinists, house workers and the like. However, it cannot be used to examine the fingernails of all of the fingers on the hand to which it is attached.
There are other disclosures showing a magnifying glass attached to fingers, such as, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,871 to Tannahill which discloses a needle threader. As part of the assembly there is a magnifying lens mounted in a holder which is secured to a flexible mount having a ring portion for a person's finger. Additionally, there is wax holder for holding wax to be applied to the end of the thread. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,603 to Inouye et al. discloses a magnifying glass with a finger mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,286 to Pesco discloses an adjustable article holder that includes a socket interconnected to a base. The socket receives a ball that allows for universal adjustment. The article can be held and includes a magnifying glass assembly is secured on the user's finger. To locate the magnifying glass assembly, the socket is secured to a resilient loop through which the finger passes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,944,567 to Millington is directed to an adjustable lens holder. The objective of this invention is to provide a holder that will allow the user to have complete use of the fingers while the lens is firmly in the hand and positively focused. The holder can be adjusted to fit different sizes of hands. The lens is connected to a loop-like segment which is placed over one of the fingers, preferably over the smallest or forth finger, of the hand and a rest serves as a support against the next finger. The lens is on the opposite end of the support.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,100,239 to Carlton discloses a magnifying glass which is flexibly attached to the thumb of the user. The magnifying glass does not interfere with the normal use of the hand and is connected to the finger by suitable means to enable the lens to be positioned for use to inspect something held in the palm of the hand to which the device is attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,771,003 to Lyndall et al. is directed to a magnifying glass arrangement. The magnifying glass is to be connected to the user's body, wherein the user can adjust the magnifying glass to adjust the distance between the magnifying glass and the user's eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,760 to Harrison discloses a magnifying device adapted to be worn upon a person. The device is adapted to be readily available and not to be dropped accidentally. Its particular use is to enable fisherman to change flies, bait hooks and untangle lines without having to put reading glasses on. The magnifying device is to be pinned to the wearer's clothing in a suitable location so it may be used as needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,147,314 to Percy is directed to a manicuring table. The manicuring table is a single structure which allows the hand being manicured to be comfortably and more firmly supported during the time of the necessary manipulations. There is a means for illumination provided for and adjustable by the operator, as well as a means to magnify the hand and facilitate the work of the operator in inspection of the work as it is being done. The magnifying glass is connected to an upright section of the table through a flexible interconnecting means, thereby allowing the manicurist to adjust the magnifying glass over the hand being manicured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,322 to Wortley is directed to mutually adjustable complementary magnifying elements, one of which can be on a flexible goose-necked type support arm.
As is evident from a study of the prior art, there are no magnifying articles which are to be attached to a person's hand or foot for the self-examination of a fingernail or toenail located on that same hand or foot.
Thus, there is a need in the art for such an article which can be attached to a user's hand or foot and which magnifies the visual image of a fingernail or toenail thereon, leaving the user with the free use of at least one hand for examining or working on the magnified nail.